What Brings us close
by Multistar1
Summary: A group of strangers get togethwr to save the town of Adventure Bay
1. Before it all started

2 years before...

Chase's POV...

As I was walking into the woods with my best friend Marshall to take a break of from our messed up families.

"Everyday I always think about why my parents are what they are" said Marshall to break the silence, as I was thinking of something to say I stopped and turned to Marshall and before I could speak I saw a wolf. "Marshall... there's a-a wo-lf behind you" I warned Marshall who was turning to see it and before we could run it jumped on Marshall and bit him near the stomach. When the wolf let go I grabbed Marshall's hand and started to run but the wolf was too fast and it jumped on us but instead of biting Marshall it but me in the arm and then it left.

Marshall's POV...

When I got bitten I felt this weird connection to the wolf. While running away from it jumped on us and it seemed that it broke my leg but after a minute it was fine, till I saw chase's arm.

We were leaving the woods with a bite and other problems but I was confused about what happened. "I think I broke my leg" I told Chase "but then I felt nothing" Chase looked at me weird "what do you mean by 'I felt nothing' because I don't understand" stared Chase in a confused and tired tone. I couldn't explain it so I thought about something that he'll probably not forgive me for "I'm sorry but this is how you will understand" I had to say it before he gets mad "what do you me- AHHHHH! What the hell Marshall!" Is all I hear from him till he passed out "How do you feel because when it happened to me I felt that it was healing" I said because I was talking to myself "uh my arm it heal...well the arm that you broke" I heard a voice that sounded like my best friend "well should we head home or do you want to go to an hotel for tonight" "well I don't know, what do you think like we're covered in dirt and blood with leaves and our clothes are ripped and we probably don't want to tell our parents" there was a silence till I turned on the car "it's late and I know an hotel that one of my friend's dad owns so he can probably give us a pass for tonight" as always there was a silence which I'm used to.

Zuma's POV...

As every Friday night I was helping my dad at the front desk of the hotel till I saw my best friends rubble and rocky and they agreed to help me out. "I can't wait for winter break, but I know my dad will want me to work for him here because the hotel is full during winter but I can't wait for the snow,Christmas, New Year, and more" I said happily "Wow I just want to see what I can make with the snow" said rubble who was clearly acting bored because he wanted us to go hunting "well you know why we can't go do what you want to do because, 1. the police are crazy in the woods looking for a wild animal, 2. We went last night, and 3. there is no three" Rocky was smiling about being right about his point. "Well Rocky is right and we should be laying low about what we are and - Marshall what are you and Chase doing here" Rocky and Rubble turned around to look at them "Do you have a room with 2 beds that we can have" said a covered in dirt and blood Marshall along with his best friend Chase "yes on the 3rd floor" I said while handing them a key card, "I'll go up and take you guys some fresh clothes and a first aid kit in 5 minutes" I said while leaving the desk.

Up north in Adventure Bay

Skye's POV...

"Please mom, care about me more, I'm still your daughter and it not fair how you treat me differently" I said sobbing "you're father hurt me and every time I see you, I see him the one who ruined my life with and gave me an unwanted child in which I say is a mistake" hearing my mother call me a mistake was the hardest thing for me to hear from her "YOU WANT TO BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING, HE! DID, That was wrong, But I'm not him in ways!" Screaming at my mother was hard because I love her but knowing that she doesn't love me it made me lash out on her.

As I went to my room I got a suitcase and I put all clothes, and personal accessories and I made my bed and called my best friend Everest, "Ev can i stay at you house I got in fight with my mother and I don't want to see her now and for the rest of my life." "I'll be there around 12am when she falls asleep...ok I'll see you then" I hung up and I waited as time went by my mother fell asleep and went out by the back door, I locked it and left the slid the key under the door.

Everest's POV...

As I was waiting for Skye, I asked Jake if she could stay with us. Jake knew what Skye was going through so he said she could and I was preparing the guest bedroom just for her. When I finished I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to open it, "Skye!" I hugged her to let her know that she's safe and to make her feel better. "Hey Skye, Everest prepared the guest bedroom for you and I got snacks for you incase you're hungry" said Jake while walking to the living room, "thanks, is it ok if I unpack my stuff first?" Question Skye "yes, I'll help you"

"I want to change my phone number, ev" Skye mentioned "are you going to do it?" I questioned her " my mother will pay the one I have now because she has too, if I keep this number she'll keep calling me and I don't want to talk to her" she said in tone I've never heard her in. "Everything will be right. Let's try to keep this away from Callie because I don't feel like fighting a cat" I said trying to make her laugh,"*smiles* she not a cat" she said trying not to loose it "what do you mean she's not, have you seen her nails" I laughed thinking about it "yes' I have and I sent her a nail salon subscription" she blurted our while laughing "I already imagine her face when she saw her"

A/N: this is my first story and I want to clarify that Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble are not in adventure bay yet. Either way I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Where it all begains

Rocky's POV...

For almost the past month Chase and Marshall have been acting weird and their sent was different. We were sitting at the table outside because everyone sitting in a room makes my nose hurt. "Chase and Marshall have been weird since that night" I said then Rocky and Zuma looked at me "what?! It's true. Their sent is different, they're behavior, and have you seen them at gym" I probably sounded crazy but I am worried not for them but for our kind. "Do you think the alpha, you know what" stated Rubble "They were bitten by a wolf, we all know the legend 'when turned by a wolf you turn into what represents you' so they might not be wolves." Said Zuma "I invited them to the 'club' so they'll be fine" zuma sounded confident about this transition thing

Later that night

Chase's POV...

My head hurt like hell,I texted Marshall and he felt the same way. My bones really annoyed me because of the pain as I went down stairs my teeth felt weird then I got the urge to kill. I was was getting angry when nothing was happening and then I saw my father the one who hurt me all these years and I lashed out on him till I heard my mother scream and I headed towards the door, and I felt something that I never felt

Marshall's POV...

I felt anger and when I saw my parents with my siblings I attacked them and I didn't know what I was or who I was. I left and out of know where all of my bones cracked or broke and then I realized that I was on my 4 legs. As I was walking I remembered where Zumba invited Chase and I and I decided to go there. I heard a howl and I knew where to go.

When I got to where I had to go I saw 3 other wolves but when they saw me they turned into normal people,and I was surprised by who they were. Then I looked behind me and I saw another wolf. Before I knew I heard a roar and i turned back into a human and when I looked behind me I saw Chase.

Zuma dad's POV...

I had to roar as I saw what the 2 new werewolves did at their homes. I lead them inside the shed and i gave the new ones something to wear. "Son I thought you said you could control yourself. You and your friends" I told my son "I did for a while but I don't know what happened but it was har-" I had to interrupt my son " I saw how you 2 triggered the werewolf curse, and of course you 2 weren't discreet so Chase's mother saw and I took that memory and turned her and Marshall on the other hand I had to burn you house because you slaughtered your family" I had to tell them before they figure it out on their own. "I'm sending you 5 to the town of Adventure Bay where a powerful druid will teach you how to control shifting, Anger, and other important things" it was hard to let go of my son but it was for the best and if I didn't do I now, I would've been sorry later.

The next morning

Zuma's POV...

As I was packing I couldn't believe my dad would do this to us especially me.

Rubble's POV...

As I was packing I couldn't stop thinking about what my parents would do without me. What if they need me? What if I need to protect them from The Alpha? I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen to them

Rocky's POV...

It was hard for me to leave this town that I was born in and where i was raised for 14 years. When I told my parents they wouldn't let go of me tell I had to explain them everything

Marshall's POV...

I couldn't believe about what I did to my family. I went to where my house was and I couldn't do anything but cry. I felt cursed, I blame myself for getting Chase and I into this mess. All I wanted to do was be eaten alive by the earth, I wanted to disappear from everyone and everything.

Chase's POV...

When I went home I hugged my mother and I told her everything from the woods and what had happened the night before. Marshall blames himself but it isn't his fault, we wanted to go there that night and we did plus it was The Alpha's fault that all this happened. It was hard for when I broke up with my girlfriend Silvia, either way love comes and goes in many ways.

7 hours later

Adventure Bay

Ryder's POV...

I got a call from someone that I needed to teach 5 werewolves everything they'll need to survive and to live a normal life. I was scared because I'm technically a human and I'll be watching over 5 animals and if anything happens I could become a meal to them. I tried to mention calm but I couldn't. I asked my father if I could live in the big house in the land that was promised to me for when I turn 21 and I had to explain everything to him because if I didn't he wouldn't give me permission to live there

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story will pick up next chapter with their life in Adventure Bay.


	3. The Bahvior

Present time...

chase's POV...

It has been 2 years since we moved to Adventure Bay and it feels like home but better. Sophomore year is the hardest especially is you're the 'it boy'. There has been rumors of 2 new girls coming to Adventure Bay High, Callie looked like she wanted to throw up when someone brought up their names, I guess she knows them.

At Adventure Bay High

Everest Hale and Skye labonair entered the building they hoped they never got to enter. "I remember back at 8th grade we'll hear all the things about this school and now we're going to be part of what is happening" Skye said trying to make a conversation so the other students wouldn't annoy them. "Skye, school opens in 30 minutes and we have to be here early so we can take the tour, get our schedule and to put things at our lockers, so you'll *gulps* we'll be fine" Everest said without confidence. As they entered the building they were greeted by the principal who gave them their schedule and the tour "if you have questions you make ask for me or the counselor, and we'll be glad to help you. Oh and your lockers *hands them a slip* go up the stairs to and take a left and go straight, they're on the right" the principal said with a smile "thanks for all the help for today" said Skye and Everest as they went up the stairs to their lockers "our lockers are together" Skye said "no their not" Everest stated " yours is 734 and mine is 735" Skye said while pointing at Everest's slip. Everest looks at her slip "they're together" Skye smiled.

8:24am

As Chase and Marshall we're walking to their lockers they saw Skye and Everest but the one who caught most of chase's attention was Skye. They made eye contact for at least 5 seconds till Skye turned to continue talking to Everest.

"Wolf" Marshall blurted out "uh, what?" Chase states very confused "one of them is a wolf and the other has a very weird sent" Chase looked at Marshall very confused so he headed to his locker which was across from Skye and Everest's. "Let's go to class before we make our selves look like fools" Everest commented while looking at the boys.

1st period

Skye was sitting with Everest and she looked at the door and saw Chase with Marshall, "they're here and they keep looking at us" Skye told Everest. The teacher came in and started the lesson and he caught Everest and Skye up with the class. While the teacher was teaching Skye kept hearing cats, "ev, do you hear the cats" Everest looked at her weird "what cats? I hear nothing, even with my super hearing", "I swear Everest, I hear cats and the more I concentrate the louder it gets, its making my head hurt", "maybe it's in you're mind and it's making you think that it's real, just... don't concentrate on it ok?", "if I walk out you know why" just then the bell rung and Skye ran out. Skye went to her locker and left her books there and she headed towards the bathroom. "Please stop, I can't do this" she said while covering her ears as she was about to start crying.

Transition

"Hey, you're Everest the new girl. Mind if I walk you to class." Marshall asked Everest "I'm looking for my best friend so not now. Unless you want to help me look for her" Everest questioned "yes I'll help. Is she the one with the wavy dark blonde hair that is mid-back" Everest was surprised that he knew a lot about them in less than a day. "Yes, she is the one you saw me with this morning and in class" Everest said in a curious tone "we should start looking and by the way I have free period next" Marshall surprise by how cold she said it

Marshall and Everest looked at the 3rd, and 2nd floor and nothing and the bell had rung minutes before "we need to look in the 1st floor and than the basement" Marshall stated. Everest went down the stairs to the 1st floor and started looking in the bathroom and closets. Everest met with Marshall in the cafeteria "I think we have 1 more floor to look" Marshall nodded

"No, I can't do this any longer I can't" Skye sat in the floor trying to cover her head "get out of my damn head!" Skye looked up and Everest had found her. "I can't Ev. It hurts so much... I can't eat, sleep, pay attention and breath!" Skye Shouted and Everest looked at the floor where laid a chewed granola bar. "what is it Skye?" Everest asked Skye "I don't know it makes me want to scream" "than scream" Marshall said from the door way. Skye did as asked but this scream was different, it hurt Everest and Marshall's ears and it was very high pitched.

Marshall's POV...

After Skye screamed we looked at what she did and I got a message from Chase

"Did you hear that scream?" "Great even Chase heard it from the 2nd floor" Marshall commented annoyed "how you feel now" Everest asked Skye "I feel better,but I had these visions when I screamed" Skye answered Everest "well I have to go to class, I already missed 20 minutes" I said while leaving. Someone like Everest I didn't expect a 'Thank you' or anything and it happened how I knew it would go.

Everest's POV...

Skye and I went to the student lounge and I was doing research about Skye's behavior and scream and all I got was myths about the supernatural.

After school

Everest's POV...

"Skye, all I got was supernatural myths" I informed Skye while walking to the cafe "well what type of supernatural Everest. Because I don't know about any that scream" Skye told me "I'll send you what I got."

Marshall's POV...

"She screamed and I felt that she was going to kill me" I told chase who wanted to hear the story, "well, why cats?" Chase said confused "I don't know! Neither does Everest and definitely not Skye" there was a silence "I don't even know what's going on anymore" I said.

A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter and what do you think will happen? What type of supernatural is Skye? What do car have to do with the story? All will be answered in the story.


	4. Why

Callie's POV

As I was getting ready to sleep I realize something. Every full moon since my 16th birthday I don't remember anything about it. "Katie!" I yelled hoping that she'll come. "What happened?" She said looking worried "the night of the full moons, I don't remember anything from those nights, and it started since I turned 16" I told her. When I told her her facial expression changed, she got up and she removed the wallpaper of the wall with the window. When she removed it I saw claw marks and holes, "what is that? And why is it there?" I asked "Callie, I'm a druid and if you don't know what that is well, a druid is someone who knows almost anything about the supernatural. They're like healers but with no magic, and you Callie are a very interesting supernatural." I stared at Katie confused "supernatural?! That's not real. All that is just my-" "Callie your nails" Katie interrupted me. I looked at my nails and they were turning into claws "find your anchor" Katie said I looked at her confused " an anchor is something that helps you from transforming. It's usually a person, a voice, a memory, a feeling, anything" Callie started looking for her anchor, but it wasn't long till she found it. "I found it" i said smiling "It's Chase Dawson" Katie smiled knowing that I learned how to control shifting. "What am I?" I questioned her "your a were-cat. In other words a were-leopard" Katie handed me 3 books "I think it time for you to know everything" Katie told me

Skye's POV...

As I laid in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about that happened at school. If Everest is right what supernatural am I? What can I do? How am I like this? I got out of my bed and went to my desk and opened up my laptop. I searched the myths that Everest sent me, " Irish mythology?" I said to myself as it was 12:50am "'Woman of the fairy or fairy woman' what the hell" as I read more I found a creature " A banshee" I kept reading till I lost track of time and then i went into this dark void.

"Skye, wake up!" Everest said till she started shaking me "Skye! Wake! Up!" Everest said louder and then I woke up "w-w-what happened" I said confused on what time it was and why was I on my desk as I raised my head of my laptop. "Apparently you feel asleep while you were on your laptop doing whatever you were doing" Everest said as she was pick out an outfit for me, then it hit me "I know what I am" I said in a low tone "what?" Everest said confused so I turned on my laptop and went to where I was doing my research and I showed Everest "I'm a banshee" I told her "what time did you sleep" she said is a questionable tone "I don't know, I lost track of time" I said while heading to the bathroom.

Everest's POV...

As I helped Skye with her hair while she did her make up. I was surprised by 2 things 1.why did she do this? And 2. What time did she sleep. I left her and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat and when I went to her room she was ready. "I don't know what you'll do with out me" I told her and she just did an innocent smile so she can annoy me. We had time for school so we went to a cafe to get coffee and then we went to school.

When we went to the student lounge Skye took out her phone and I knew what she was going to do. "Skye, honey please you did your research last night you don't need to continue it here at school" I told her as Marshall entered with his friends. "Ev, want to leave our things in our lockers?" Skye said getting up "sure" I said standing up.

Marshall's POV...

As I entered the student lounge with Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble, Skye and Everest got up and left, " did you do anything to them?" Rubble asked me "No! I just helped her find the screamer" I said and then Chase gave me a stare "I mean Skye" I 'corrected' myself. "Well I guess we need to get close to them if we want to know what they are" Zuma said as Rocky agreed "I can do this. It'll just take time, ok" as I finished talking Callie came in "Chase!" She said and we all left except for chase.

Chase's POV...

As I was listening to my friends talk about the newbies I heard a voice that made me want to runaway. As Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma left she came up to me. "Chase, I came here to invite you the the party of the year" Callie said "when is it" i asked "it'll be Friday night" she said and then I saw Skye walking in the hallway alone so I decided to chase her.

"Skye!" I yelled and then she turned around, "how may I help, if I can help" she said "no I wanted to ask you if you want to go to a party on Friday... and you can take your friend" I said hoping that I didn't sound like a idiot "is it your party?" She said confused. I probably should've said that first "no, it's Callie Del Martel's party" I said "Callie? Ugh I guess I HAVE to go then" she said annoyed "no it's if you want to go, my friends will be there like ma-" "Marshall" she interrupted me "yes, him. You sounded annoyed when I said it was Callie's party and she gets annoyed when any talks ab-" "Callie and I along with my best friend have been rivals since 8th grade but Everest and i moved and now I'm back and she hates Everest and I's guts" she interrupted once again "you lived here before?" I asked while walking at her speed "I lived for 14 years and I moved in with Everest and I left town on December 4th the day after I moved in with my best friend" she said "I moved into town on December 4th when I was 14" I said while we entered the classroom "well..." "Chase. Chase Dawson" I informed her "well Chase maybe we can talk some day or some other time but not on the way to class" she said in a cold way "yes. I'll see you around" i told her when she went to go sit down with her friend.

In class

In class chase hear Everest and Skye whispering, "I know what I am, but what can I do other than scream. Like I could've killed you and Marshall yesterday" Skye whispered at Everest "usually a banshee can predict death and they scream to alert others. And you kept hearing cats and you screamed" Everest whispered back "yes I know and what do cats have to do with death." Skye responded with very little humor "maybe you can also predict danger but we-" Everest looked at Chase "we'll talk about this later someone is watching or hearing us" Everest informed Skye and Marshall tapped Chase's shoulder "you heard too?" Marshall asked him and Everest looked back at them and so did Skye.

A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter and so far it's the longest with 1296 words. Will Skye and Everest find out what Chase and his friends are? Will Chase and Skye continue talking? What will Callie do to Skye and Everest? We'll find out later in the book. Byeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
